The Roles We Take
by McKay Rulez
Summary: The lives of a different SG-1 team made up of Vala, Rodney, Teal'c and occasionally Elizabeth. - AU where Daniel went with the 1st expedition too Atlantis as it's leader, with Sam & Mitchell. Leaving Vala the role as SG-1's team leader, Dr. Rodney McKay to takeover Carter's place at the SGC and SG-1, and Dr. Elizabeth Weir as the SGC's new head linguist & occasional SG-1 tag along.
1. Greetings & Goodbyes

Disclaimer! I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or the shows characters.

 _Summary:_ The lives of a different SG-1 team made up of Vala, Teal'c, and Rodney. An AU where Daniel Jackson gets his wish and goes with the first expedition too Atlantis as it's leader, with Sam Carter as his head of Science and Mitchell to lead the Military. Leaving Vala having the new found role as the teams leader. Dr. Rodney McKay to takeover Sam's place at the SGC and SG-1 as their science and Stargate technologies expert. Teal'c retaining his position as the team's heavy hitter and Dr. Elizabeth Weir takes over Jackson's job as the SGC's head linguist, and on occasion, SG-1's tag along as the more peaceful and diplomatic member.

* * *

Vala leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes searching as she watched the hordes of people scurry about the Gate Room. Lots of them carrying big boxes of supplies around. Some with clipboards checking off lists of said boxes. People speaking in foreign tongues, which she could suppose where probably giving out orders and telling others to hurry. Her eyes continued scanning the mob until her eyes settled on the man in the eye of the storm. Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Daniel was surrounded by some of the people with clipboards. Each letting him know if they where done, or if any complications had come up. Daniel was doing his best to keep up with four people at once, who where each speaking in a different language.

A hand touched her shoulder making Vala jump. She turned and saw a sad smile. Blue eyes regarding her with uncertainty. "Hey."

Vala quickly hugged Sam. Laying her head under Sam's chin. She closed her eyes. "I'm going too miss you."

Sam hugged her back. "I'll miss you too."

Vala whined. "Do you have to go?"

Sam pulled away from the hug and looked at her friend. "You know I have too.. This is our best chance to find a way to destroy the Ori and the Goa'uld once and for all."

"Daniel can do that himself." Vala replied with a pout. She really didn't want Daniel to go either but she knew it had to be done.

"If the expedition finds any technology that is helpful, they'll need someone too understand it and make it work. Especially if it's broken." Carter reasoned as simplified as she could, without going into details and techno babel. There was too little time left and even should could tell explaining things now that Vala wouldn't understand anyway wouldn't help anyone now.

Vala scowled and swept her arm, addressing the room. "All these people and not one could do that themselves?"

Sam looked uneasy. "They can of course.. But.." Sam looked distant. She didn't like referring to herself as better. Even if it was true.

"But you're the expert." A males voice finished for her. The girls turned to see Dr. Rodney McKay standing behind Sam. More people wandered past with equipment and McKay stepped to the side of the wall closer to them, getting out of the expedition staff's way.

Sam opened her mouth to counter that statement but he held a hand up and continued. "It's true, being humble is only a part of the charm. We both know you're an artist."

"Thanks McKay." Sam regarded. A hint of a blush on her cheeks at the compliment from such a usually un-complimentive, selfish person. However, somehow if he ever did give compliments they where always heartfelt and directed at her, which was ironic considering they bickered at each others expense non-stop.

Vala raised a teasing eye brow and a smirk at the blush. Sam only glared back in return.

"Of Course." Rodney regarded back as he looked Sam over. He then looked to the woman beside her and frowned, looking deep in thought. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Sorry, I'm terrible with names."

Sam waved and arm between the two in introduction. "Vala, this is Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay. Rodney, this is Vala Mal Doran."

Vala looked the scientist over with interest. She had never been introduced to the guy personally until now but had seen brief glimpses of him in briefings with General Landry and heard both awed praise, and the pained annoyance and whispers of several scientists that said he was supposedly as smart as Sam and would be taking over her projects and labs when she left. Some of the rumours said Landry had no idea what a handful he was hiring. When Vala asked about Sam what she thought about her replacement, she had told her he was a self-centred bastard. Apparently that was supposed to make her think less of him, but Vala too had been called self-centred and self serving for years as she looked out for herself. She still was called that a lot even now, each time she brought up the desire to find treasure and take some of the profits... So all in all Vala had a feeling they where going to be fast friends.

Vala gave the man a smile. "Hello Meredith."

He groaned and looked unhappily to Sam and pointed at her with annoyance. "You're not suppose to tell people that!"

Sam just smirked. "It's not like it's not in your records..."

"So!?" His face turned red.

"Well Vala's the type too snoop so.. She's already been asking about you.." Sam turned an eyebrow raised, smirk back on Vala who's turn it was now to blush. She then turned back to Rodney. "Anyway it's not like it's that bad... Meredith.." She grinned then added. "It's cute."

Vala frowned at the both of them confused. Not understanding what was going on. "Huh? Sorry was something a secret?"

Rodney snapped his figures in frustration, apparently not hearing Vala's question. "CUTE!? CUTE!? Oh real mature Colonel Samuel!"

"Uh excuse me!" Vala piped up again as Sam started her own retort to boy-a-fing her name. "What are you two taking about?"

"Meredith's name is girly." Colonel Mitchell responded just now wandering into the group after some heavy lifting of weapon shipments.

"Oh haha Miss Michelle." Rodney stated with a sarcastic eye roll. "Only in human standards." He mumbled. "And Cameron can also be a girls name too.." He added with annoyance. Mitchell gave him a death glare.

With Vala still looking a bit confused Sam clarified. "He wants everyone to call him Rodney."

Vala blinked then before she could respond Rodney cut her off. "There's things much more interesting then my name.."  
He snapped and pointed to Sam's empty hands. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked, but sounded more like a blunt order. Not seeing a laptop on her to him meant she must be not ready, as he kept one in hand at all times but maybe that's not her MO. He wasn't sure. Regardless what he really wanted was for her to get off this topic. It'd be just his luck if Carter told everyone his name just before she left the galaxy so he'd have to deal with the fallout and be humiliated for eternity just like his school days.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just saying my last goodbyes McKay." Though she unhappily knew he was right. It was almost time to go if the expedition left on schedule. She turned back to Vala and Mitchell and put a hand on their shoulders. "I'll see you both at the gate."

It was a statement, not a question, but Mitchell answered anyway. "Wouldn't miss my biggest trip through the gate ever." Sam gave them one more smile.

Rodney looked about the floor as the SG-1's had their moment, then cleared his throat as Sam turned to leave. "See ya blonde-y... Right?"

Sam turned back to him to snap a comeback at the blonde but was stopped when she realized what he was really asking. His concerned and expressive blues eyes staring into her own. She gave him a kind smile. "Of course.. You'll see me again.." Her eyes turned more determined. "You'll see all of us again." She knew it was an unlikely and unrealistic statement. Deaths where a common occurrence in their line of work. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try her hardest too make sure the whole expedition all got through the new and unforeseen perils of the Pegasus Galaxy.

Rodney nodded solemnly. He didn't believe they'd all make it, so many things could go wrong. However, in the end they had Sam. Sam the action, super hero scientist. Sam was nearly as smart as he is, so surely she could find answers to the impossible just like him. Her reports said as much. He then regarded her with a half slant smile. "Well then off you go before you get left behind.. Then we're stuck with ya and we'll have to see each other a lot more often."

She sighed and turned away and walked off, calling over her shoulder. "Can't have that now can we?"

"The universe isn't safe with both our minds in the same galaxy... Another sun might explode!" Rodney replied with a smirk.

"It was just a sun! Why does everybody bring that up!?" She yelled exasperated, muttering to herself "It had to be done..." then turned the corner and was gone.

Rodney continued to smirk even after she was out of sight. Enjoying her reactions to pushing her buttons.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "She exploded a sun?!" He asked in impressed wonder as he looked back to where she left.

Rodney sighed and snapped his fingers at him and pointed. "Yes, now shouldn't you be helping with the move!" Rodney then noticed others had stopped working as well and had been ease dropping on their conversation. Great, if any of them where staying he just knew he'd be teased for his name in no time. Thanks a lot Colonel blabber mouth. He pointed at the gate in annoyance. "There's a schedule to keep people! When the gate dials up we can't drain that ZedPM waiting for last minute people to finish up now can we?!"

After a few seconds of defiance as people wanted a break, the look in Rodney's hard, unyielding blue eyes said otherwise. People around grudgingly went back to heavy lifting. Daniel nodded his thanks in McKay's direction. Jackson had looked forward to this trip for a long time and didn't want any delays either.

Satisfied that everyone had listened to his commands, McKay took away his hard stare and smirked, turned back around. He noticed Vala looking him over. His smirk fell into confusion. "What?" He asked, then looked himself over too see if something was amiss.

"I was just wondering why I hadn't thought of it." Vala replied as she looked over the scientist.

Rodney looked at her confused. "...Thought of what?.. This gate time?"

Vala then looked up at his eyes with a mysterious smirk. "Yes.. Having them late for the gate."

"Uh." Rodney wasn't sure how to respond but didn't have too as Vala evidently sprung into action. She gave Rodney a quick hug that nearly knocked him into the wall at her force of strength. Then Vala let go and imminently raced down the hall out of the gate room but quickly turned back to give a parting wave to the bewildered man. "They where right! You're a genius! Thanks for the idea!" She turned back on her heel and sped off calling for Teal'c. "Muscles!" She yelled down the halls.

Rodney blinked then smirked at the compliment. Still not too sure what inspiration he had inspired but apparently he was already influencing brilliance in the people around him and getting people to follow his orders. Sam hadn't even left yet! He had a feeling this meant he was going to transition into taking over her old position easily. 'Way to go me!' he thought to himself proudly and took then off towards to the Mess Hall hoping they where serving some of his favourite blue jello.

"Vala Mal Doran?" Teal'c responded as the woman screamed her nick name for him, running through the halls, looking for him.  
He set the big create he'd been carrying down next unto the cart with the others.

"Ah! Muscles! There you are! Come with me!" She grabbed his arm and started to lead him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Teal'c asked.

"Carter's lab! She's just finishing up packing!" Vala replied with excitement.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, silently surprised the woman seemed happy to that fact. It meant Sam would be gone in 25 minutes. "Does she require our assistance?" He asked.

"Yes..." Vala gave him a smirk. "Just not in the way you're thinking..." Vala's eyes brightened. "We're going to help her by keeping her there."

Teal'c tilted his head. "I am not sure I follow, Mal Doran... Wouldn't that be counter productive?"

"Don't you see, Muscles! If we keep her there then she can't go through the gate! It's fool proof!"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow again. "Is that not the course of action that would prove unwise and unhelpful, Mal Doran?"

"No! Of course not! See, if we keep her there, we'll be helping her stay!" She smiled once they got there. She opened the door to check to be sure she was inside. Sure enough Sam was packing away. Her head lifted to view her guests. "Teal'c, Vala. Come on in!" She smiled. "Almost done, if you could just help me with-"

Vala instead, cut her off, by slamming the door shut with a thump. She quickly turned to Teal'c. "Okay T! Barricade the door!"

Teal'c was doubtful this was best, but Vala insisted and seemed genuinely convinced so he braced himself against it, pushing it closed with his weight.

Sam attempted to open the door to no avail. The two could head her voice muffled through it. "Guys! Come on!" The two remained quiet. Sam blew it off as an innocent joke and went back to packing. Ten minutes later of checking that her reports where up to date and finished she was done. She went back to the door to try again but it still wouldn't open. "This is a bad time for a prank!" Carter's voice called out more serious. The struggling of the door became more pronounced, but there was no way Sam could make Teal'c budge. Soon the voice and the attempts stopped.

Daniel made his way over, Vala leaned back, arms crossed beside Teal'c against the door, attempting to look more cool and causal.

"Hey guys! Where's Sam?" Daniel asked, then looked at the door they where in front of. "Is she still getting ready?"

"Nope. Sorry Daniel, she's not here." Vala replied, then gave a quick glance to Teal'c to help.

"Colonel Carter has indeed already finished packing, Dr. Jackson." Teal'c added.

"Oh, all right then, well if you see her." Daniel looked at his watch and sighed, running an hand through his hair. "Tell her the gates scheduled to go in 6 minutes."

"Maybe she's already there?" Vala tried, attempting to get him to leave before he caught on. She would have thrown him into the room too if she thought they could without setting Carter free in the process.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah.. Maybe.." After he left Vala turned to Teal'c impressed.

"I didn't know you could lie." Vala stated curious.

"I can lie." Teal'c clarified. "But at this time I did not lie. I stated Colonel Carter was done packing, which she is, I just didn't say if she was in the room or not..."

Vala smirked. "Nice loophole." Teal'c bowed his head in response.

Suddenly General O'Neill and a handful Military officers following him, marched threw the hallway straight to them. "T, step aside."

Vala gapped at Jack as Teal'c did as ordered. "How did you know?" Vala asked dumbfounded as Carter finally strode free from her confinement.

Jack ignored Vala's question, with an eye roll and a sigh and instead gave Teal'c a look. "I can expect it from her, but I thought better of you T."

Teal'c just shrugged in his usual stoic silence. Jack shook his head and turned away. "Okay men back to the gate."

Vala was still trying to figure out how her plan had failed when Dr. McKay wandered next to her from the other side of the hallway he was watching from, entertained. Still eating away at his blue jello. "She probably used the emergency phone to call for help. That's what I would have done in her place.."

Vala silently cursed and shook her head annoyed at herself for the rookie mistake of not thinking from all the angles.

McKay continued, nodding to himself. "Should have used a small EMP in the room so she couldn't have been able to send emails either.."

Vala looked wide eyed over at the brunet haired, blue eyed scientist as he snacked on his jello. "Next time you're helping me plan." Rodney hummed his agreement.

Sam sighed at Teal'c and Vala as the group walked down to the Gate Room. "What where you thinking?"

Vala sighed. "Apparently not all the way through..." At Carter's glare she pouted. "We just wanted to keep you here.. Is that so bad?"

Sam shook her head and then gave them a sympathetic smile. "I'll miss you guys too, but orders are orders."

"I know..." Vala admitted reluctantly. She still wasn't happy though that three of her best and only friends where leaving her.

Once they had made it to the room, Mitchell called and motioned them over to him and Daniel. People where already in line to go.

The group said there goodbyes. Sam gave them both a hug. She even gave Rodney a hug reluctantly as well. Then once Jack reached them gave him a longer hug and whispered her love for him so only he could hear. The sadness in Jacks eyes spoke volumes of how he felt in return.

"You make sure the kid doesn't get into trouble." Mitchell told Teal'c who bowed his head.

"I will try, Colonel Mitchell."

"And you!" Daniel pointed at Vala. "Don't make it hard for him!" Daniel teased.

"I believe the Earth saying goes, 'I make no promises' Daniel." Vala returned sadly, but still smiling. Trying hard not to cry.

"It would be a promise she couldn't keep." Jack teased.

Teal'c bowed his head. "We will be here whenever you return." He looked at them all with stern sincerity. "If you ever need our help, just call.. 'Undomesticated equines could not keep me away.'

Carter smiled. Tears formed in her eyes. "Thanks T."

The group stood together one last time before the Stargate, like so many times before, except this time knowing that they weren't going to be able too all travel through it together this time..

If ever again..

Then they where gone.

Vala didn't know when the room was emptied, or how long it took, as the last of the expedition was long gone, gate closed. All she knew was she kept staring at the empty gate until it's emptiness could be felt within her as well, and finally the tears she fought against where let go, and she cried alone.


	2. In Their Absence

Vala miserably wandered the halls of the base alone. It had been three weeks since the Exhibition had left and no word had been received from them since. It looked bad, but Vala didn't want to think about it. They'd be okay. She was sure of it... She instead had devoted herself to the here and now. The only problem was the here and now was boring.

With only two remaining members, SG-1 had been put on standby. Apparently a group of two couldn't cut it. The bare minimum was 3 but 4 members was preferred. With nothing to do but hang out at the base, Teal'c had left to help Bra'tac and the Free Jaffa Nation. With Muscles gone Vala felt even more alone. There was nothing left to do now but sulk until General O'Neill or General Landry gave in to what she wanted. Which was too allow her to have some fun with new missions or treasure hunting, anything too alleviate the boredom and loneliness that had settled into her life. She thought if she sighed loudly and pouted, batting her eyelashes around them would increase her chances but it didn't. They stuck hard to the rule and so far no one was around too fill in for SG-1's empty member slot. The Expedition had taken away a lot of experienced, and well versed members, leaving the SGC more then a little understaffed. The General's did, however, give her permission to leave the base to venture around Earth to alleviate her boredom, if only to get her out of their hair.

That was nice, but Vala didn't have anyone to show her around or experience the adventure with. It just reminded her how lonely she felt. She decided to try to get people to go with her.

"Hello Gary!" Vala smiled cheerily.

Walter looked up at her from the controls and replied. "It's Walter."

"Yes, yes, 'Walter'.. I knew that!.. Anyway would you like to go exploring with me?" Vala asked batting her eyelashes.

"I'm kinda busy right now." Walter replied.

Vaa frowned. "You are?"

Walter leaned closer. "Yes, you see-" He nodded towards the gate. "Any second now a team might dial in, in hot pursuit."

"Really?" Vala asked looking towards the gate expectantly.

"Yeah, any minute now. You need to be always prepared for unexpected things. So I got to watch the gate like a hawk." He replied.

Vala looked doubtful at the man, then continued to stare at the gate.

"Any minute now." Walter responded to her disbelief.

"Yes.. Well.." Vala patter the control desk. "I'll leave you too that then..." Vala turned and left. She was board, but she wasn't that desperate to watch a wall for an hour. She tried various people, including Dr. Lam and Dr. Lee, both who where currently working and others who just didn't seem interested. Vala decided now was the time to be stubborn and continued on her search to find someone who would leave with her.

* * *

In Dr. McKay's Lab:

Rodney felt that he now understood why Carter could leave the relative safety of her lab to brave the perils through the Stargate. That reason being?

Her fellow scientists where an infuriating nuisances!

Rodney kept his eyes down on the work in front of him, grinding his teeth, trying and failing to lose himself in his work and tune out Dr. Jay Felger, who continued on his long, unwarranted sobbing, dribble, about how 'his Sam' must be missing him terribly. The moron.

"Did you know I saved her one?" Dr. Felger said to no one in particular, with a wistful look in his eye.

"I was there." Dr. Simon Coombs replied bored and keep his eyes on his reports.

"You've only told us about it 7,387 times now." Dr. Chloe Angstrom replied with a jealous glare.

Dr. Felger looked surprised then shrugged dismissively. "Oh, you're always so... So exaggerative."

"No. I counted." Dr. Chloe stated factly.

"You really need to move on."Dr. Coombs continued.

"Move on?" Dr. Felger looked wide eyed at his friend then sighed and shook his head exasperated. "You people just don't understand. The type of bond that.. That develops from facing danger together.. It means something... Oh yeah. I bet she's missing me, and will send a message back for me to help her over there. Just you wait."

"Then why didn't she allow you too go through the fist time?" Dr. Coombs replied with an eye roll.

"Maybe she wasn't in control of the recruitment roster?" Felger added.

Rodney finely picked his head up too level a glare at Felger. The crooked frown on his mouth never leaving his features. He didn't like it that Felger, aka The klutz dumb ass of the universe could be so ditzy and naive, yet still be employed in the biggest intellectual organization on Earth. It made no sense. Then again half the base was run by O'Neill so maybe that was why. He knew General Landry's half of the base couldn't be that dumb.

"She's the Head of Science for the expedition." Rodney started trying to simplify it like he was talking too a child. "She could choose whoever she wanted."

"Well..." Felger looked warily. "I'm sure she-"

Rodney cut him off before Felger could make up some more lies too comfort himself. Rodney's tone became condescending the more he continued. "Do you have any skills in Ancient technology that would make you invaluable to the expedition? Hmm?"

"Not.. Exactly.. But-" Felger started.

"Do you know Ancient at all?" Rodney questioned already knowing the answer.

"Well I know the Stargate pretty well.." Felger answered.

"Not Ancient technology, the Ancient language! And don't get me started on you're knowledge of the Stargate, everyone knows you broke the whole system one."

Felger winced at the reminded of his past failure and trying to get off that topic back to the original question. "No.. But that's not really necessary, right?" Felger looked around for support from the others but received none as everyone tried too look like they where working. "I mean who knows Ancient anyway?"

"It IS in fact, important. One false switch turned could domino out into thousands dying. Ancient machinery is the most advanced and complicated technology in the known galaxies. Any mess up could have devastating consequences." Rodney chastised then added. "And actually I DO know Ancient."

Felger looked down and gulped. He knew he would mess up bad, he already did that a lot here.. If he messed up in Atlantis...

Satisfied by the lack of communication coming from the man, Rodney started to turn back to his work when he noticed Vala at the door. She practically skipped over to him with a big smile.

"Dr. McKay!"

"Yes, yes what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rodney huffed. So many interruptions!

Vala's face fell. "Oh.. You're busy?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" He replied with an eye roll as he looked at his laptop. Vala pouted.

"Better leave while you can. He's making everyone sad." Felger told Vala mournfully, then muttered "Not at all nice like Sam."

Rodney's glare shot up at Felger and snapped. "You know what Felger? If you so desperately want to go too Atlantis to drool over Carter why don't you ask General O'Neill instead of complain to me, hmm? Better yet grovel and whine about it to him, cause I'm sure that'll go down well. Maybe he'll fire you for me."

"You know you're right." Felger started.

"Of course I am." Rodney stated factly.

"Jack must be just as sad as I am! My poor buddy! I have to go and console him!" Felger left, and Rodney stared off at him blankly.

Dr. Coombs shook his head. "That idiot only hears what he wants too hear."

Vala started laughing. The scientists turned to her and she smiled back. "You know.. Jack is Sam's lover..."

Dr. Coombs mouth dropped open. "No, seriously?"

Dr. Chloe squeaked. "But, but it's not allowed between military..."

Dr. McKay and Vala looked at Chloe patronizingly.

"Yes really." She held back chuckling.

"What's so funny about it?" Dr. Chloe asked seemingly more confused by the minute.

Vala grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Just wait for Jack's reaction when Fleger goes off about his crush on Sam."

Dr. Chloe seemed to think this over for a few seconds, then quickly got up. "I have too stop him! Jack will kill the poor guy!" She bolted out the room.

Dr. Coombs followed her out. "That idiot! Always getting himself into more and more trouble!"

With only Vala and Rodney left in the room McKay smirked and suddenly his fingers flew over the keyboard of his laptop.

Vala was going to leave to watch the chaos but was stopped by her own curiosity. She peered over Rodney's shoulder at his screen. "What'cha doing?" She asked.

Rodney turned to the side with a devilish look of amusement in his eyes and smug smirk. Vala found that look quite interesting.

"Hacking into the video feed." Rodney answered.

Suddenly, Vala's eyes caught sight of the view of Jack's office on the screen. Jack was throwing paper balls into the trash can across from him, making baskets. The door opened, and Jack straightened himself, and tried to make it look like he was reading reports instead of goofing off. Dr. Felger entered the room.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Felger. What are you doing here?"

"Sir! I came to make sure you where okay!" Fleger replied.

Jack looked confused. "Okay? Is something wrong?"

"I know you must be upset like I am over Sam being gone." Fleger sighed and slumped into the chair in front of Jack's desk.

A flash of pain filtered over Jack's eyes. He then frowned and tried hard to look indifferent to hide his feelings. He had mastered hiding his feeling after having to camouflage them for years. "What are you really here for Fleger?"

Felger seemed taken back by Jacks lack of response. He got up then annoyed. "Oh, I thought.. I just thought that.. That you'd understand.."

"Understand what?" Jack responded with sincere looking confusion, playing the dumb card he also knew well.

Fleger turned away. "I guess I was wrong. Makes sense though, now that I think about it. You could have went with her, a man in your position could get anything you wanted but you didn't. I guess you don't really care like I do."

Suddenly anger flashed on Jack's face. Too ever say Jack didn't care about Sam was unthinkable, stupid and above all insulting! Somehow he managed to contain anger for the dumb civilian. "Fleger. Get out of my office." He ordered, grinding his teeth.

Fleger stupidly continued. He was too depressed to back off that easily like he would normally. "I would have went too my Sam. I would do anything for my love."

"You think she cared about you!?" Jack snapped as soon as Fleger said love. "She didn't like you at all! She hated you! You where a nuisance! A screw up! A loser and a creepy stalker!"

Suddenly the other two scientists burst into the office panting and out of breath.

Fleger winced at Jacks words, worried. He was also shaking scared at the general's yelling. He had always seen him like a buddy not like this..

Jack pointed out the door. "ALL OFF YOU! UNLESS IT'S IMPORTANT GET OUT!" He then pointed at Felger. "AND YOU! Pack your stuff and leave!"

Felger blinked blankly. "S-sir?"

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rodney and Vala blinked at the screen. They didn't know exactly how it would go down but both thought it would have been funnier then that since if involved Felger, to be honest.

"You know that means there coming back here." Vala responded.

"Yeah." Rodney replied.

"And he's going to be crying and whining even more now." Vala continued.

"I know." Rodney stated.

"You wanna leave?" Vala asked hopeful.

Rodney got up and unplugged his laptop and put it away in his messenger bag along with various reports. He turned back to Vala and she grabbed his arm and cheerily lead him out the lab before the trio could return. They could hear them down the halls tough. Dr. Chloe trying to console a crying Fleger who kept weeping that he messed everything up, and Dr. Coombs scolding him for his stupidity.


	3. Sol Sal, Val Mal, & Mer McK

_Note:_ Hope this chapter clears up some questions for this AU, so people understand Vala appeared much earlier in this 'Verse, which means some things that center around Vala like "Memento Mori" happened much earlier then the normal Universe, so no Atlantis wasn't delayed. However major universe stuff like the Ori haven't gotten that far. They only know about them from Daniel and Vala's trip which helped encourage Daniel to go too Atlantis too see if there was answer's there. No Aria yet, but it will happen later. So far the Ori haven't been much of a threat yet, just rumours that they'll appear are heard and will appear soon. Anyway all and all some things are in a different order since Vala appeared much earlier, sorry if it's confusing but just remember this is an AU.

 _If there's still questions after this chapter let me know!_

* * *

Rodney didn't know exactly where Vala was going as she drove his car. One would think that for McKay, he'd be worried and out of his comfort zone, but he wasn't. Rodney never cared much about driving. With him in the passenger seat it left his hands free to use his laptop or phone. He was content too finally having peace and quiet too finish his work. Besides, Vala said she was taking them to some place too eat, and Rodney was starving.

Vala paid close attention to the street signs. She was happy for the freedom of choosing where to go after so long stuck in the concrete underground bunker, but with her limited experience in the outside world, there was only one place Vala knew how too get too well.

"So..." Vala started trying to fill the silence. Rodney said nothing, lost in his work. Vala tried again a little louder. "So, how are you Dr. McKay?"

"Hmm?" Rodney looked over to Vala for a second, then back at his laptop. "Oh uh, fine."

Vala frowned. "Fine? You seemed grumpy this week."

"You'd be grumpy too if you had to deal with those morons." Rodney replied as he finished his report. "Besides, you're the one who's been moping around the halls all day."

"Oh, people noticed?" Vala smiled, satisfied her unhappiness had been conveyed.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "How could anyone not with you sighing in everyone's ear and pouting 24/7?"

"Yes, well there hasn't been much to do now that SG-1's been put on standby." Vala reasoned.

Rodney looked up. "Still no replacement huh?"

Vala shook her head. "A couple people tried, but believe it or not I wasn't that desperate to allow Felger become a 'action hero', as he called it.

Rodney shook his head. "It would'a kept him out of the lab though."

"You think he's really going to be fired?" Vala asked. She thought the guy was funny in his own clueless way. It'd be a shame too get rid of the few entertaining ones.

"I'd hope so, but I doubt it."

"Why?" Vala asked curious.

"Because General Landry is also in charge. They both have too agree on certain things. It's kinda weird and complicated but it works somehow..."

"Ah, so Landry won't want Felger fired?"

"Well.." Rodney started. "I'm sure he'd probably think he's not that great. Felger has been up for being fired once before.. However, since a lot of people are gone to the expedition, the General probably doesn't want to fire people unnecessarily out of personal feelings." Rodney explained as his hands moved around animatedly.

Vala nodded then pulled up the car in the parking lot. Rodney looked up at the small restaurant as Vala began to get out of the car. A big yellow banner, with red letters read "Sol's Dinner"

Rodney got out and followed Vala as she pushed open the doors and walked in confidently, like she owned the place. She smiled over at the cook.

"Sal!" Vala smiled.

"Val! You're back!" The cook grinned and wandered over, whipping the grease off his hands on his hand towel, then pulled Vala into a big hug.

Rodney looked around the restaurant as the two had their moment. Their was a bar in the middle, and the walls where all stripped in light green's, blue's and white.

Sal smiled at Vala. "It's been too long! How are you doing?"

Vala nodded. "Yes, it has." She hugged him back. "Okay, you."

"Been great." Sal replied.

She then pulled away and Sal noticed her friend. "Sal this is my friend Rodney." She introduced.

"Hello. I'm Sal." He reached out a hand and Rodney took it awkwardly and nodded his hello.

Sal smiled. "Well any friend of Vala's is a friend of mine. I'm glad she found people she could be companions with. She's a good girl."

Rodney gave a weak smile to the stranger in return. "Uh, yeah."

"So you here to visit or too eat?" Sal winked.

"Two double burgers." Vala asked.

"You brought money this time?" Sam teased with an eyebrow raised.

Vala grinned and wrapped and arm over Rodney's neck. "That's what I brought him for."

Sal grinned and moved back to the kitchen.

Vala lead McKay too a booth beside a window.

"Double burgers?" Rodney asked. Not sure why she ordered for him.

"It's his speciality." Vala smiled. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Rodney frowned but decided he probably would so didn't question it. He knew burgers of all things probably didn't but he still had to ask "It doesn't have citrus right?"

"Don't worry. It's fine." Vala patted his hand with a smile, then looked out the window out at the busy streets.

Rodney followed her gaze then looked back at her. "So how do you know Sal?" Rodney asked. "I thought you weren't allowed out of the base until now?"

"I wasn't." Vala answered. "It's.. A long story.. To simplify well.. The Trust and Athena kidnapped me to access Qetesh's memory's to find the Clava Thessara Infinitas. It backfired and I lost all my memories. I ended up here and worked for Sal for a while until the Trust found me again and I went on the run. Sometime later I regained my memories."

Rodney nodded but looked around nervously. They shouldn't be stalking about the Trust and Goa'uld in public, but the place was vacant at this hour of the day, and Sal was currently humming too himself at the opposite end of the restaurant, so he doubted he could hear much of what was said anyway.

Vala looked over him and decided to keep talking hoping he'd settle down and get comfortable. "You don't know me well do you?" She asked. She knew he had no reason too. They had only meet three weeks ago, but she had a feeling she knew a lot more about him then he knew about her.

"Well I know what the reports say." Rodney replied. "You where once inhabited by a Goa'uld named Qetesh." Rodney's hands started to get animated as he continued. "You where captured by the Tok'ra with the help of SG-1, and you agreed to give them information and help in exchange for asylum."

Vala nodded, a tad bit surprised he knew anything at all. "Yes, people weren't exactly happy with me... Everyone still saw me as her."

"But then you double crossed Stargate Command and tried to take the prototype X-301 but when it started heading too the Goa'uld SG-1 managed to stop it."

"Yes.. Daniel convinced General Hammond to go easy on me." Vala looked back to the road sad to be thinking of Daniel again. "He said I learned my lesson on trying to escape." Vala's eyes drifted closed in memory recalling it all perfectly. How it was then that she was stuck in the bunker until she proved worthy to join SG-1 with her knowledge of various treasures.

"I don't know how you did it." Rodney replied.

Vala opened her eyes surprised. "Did what?" She asked.

"Stayed in the X-301 for so long and didn't snap." Rodney replied. When Vala gave him a confused look he added. "I have claustrophobia.. I can only stay in one of those things for 30 minutes tops before I go into full blown panic attack."

Vala tilted her head thoughtfully at the honest admission. "Is that why you're not on a team?" Vala asked. "Afraid something might freak you out?" She raised an eyebrow. A trait she felt everyone had picked up absent-mindedly from Teal'c.

Sal brought over the food on the table happily and whistled his way back to the Kitchen to clean up.

Rodney picked at his plate and frowned annoyed, feeling that his ego was being attacked by 'fear'. "No. My work is best used here. I'm a person of intelligence, not physicality."

Vala ate some of her burger then thought it over. "Wouldn't it be best to use your brains on the feild? That is where the complicated stuff happens."

Rodney looked up at Vala. "Like what?" He asked as he dug in to his meal after affirming to himself there was no citrus in it by evaluating all the burgers layers.

"Well you know. The usual.. Finding all sorts of new technology, hacking into Goa'uld machines, stealing info and unlocking doors. Hot wiring ships, fixing things in dangerous life and death situations, and figuring out Ancient puzzles to get to the treasure." Vala reasoned, then took another bite.

"Hmm." Rodney looked thoughtful as he ate. He did enjoy reading SG-1's reports and more often then not did find himself wanting to check out the devices Carter would mention she had run across. It would be interesting to find something first and figure out what it did before anyone else for a change. The danger was a turn off though..

Vala noticed Rodney's eye light up and the way once could see the wheels of thought turning in his head. She grinned.

Rodney noticed her grinning. He pointed at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing.. You're just cute when you're deep in thought." Vala smiled as Rodney flushed.

"You know.." Rodney looked down at his plate as he pushed what remained of his burger around. "I wanted to go on the expedition too Atlantis."

Vala looked at him surprised. "You did?"

Rodney nodded. "Yeah.. I did most of the research on Ancient Tech since Sam was always busy with Goa'uld tech... I would have been made head of Science if Sam had refused the position."

Vala raised an eyebrow. "How come you didn't go as a regular science member after she was chosen?"

Rodney looked sad and stopped messing with his food. "She didn't want me in her department." He admitted quietly.

"What?" Vala asked. She had always thought they both had at least a grudging respect for each others abilities.

Rodney looked up at Vala with guilt. "Sam and I have had a.. A bad history of not getting along well.. She thought I.. I would be too much too handle.. and a threat to the expedition..."

Vala looked disbelieving. Sam was one of the most patient people she had known.

"She.. She was also still mad about.. About what happened with Teal'c.."

Realization filtered over Vala's eyes. She had heard about that but wasn't in the base at the time. She had went with Daniel to Russia too negotiate for temporary use of the Stargate and the use of their DHD.

Rodney continued. Heavy guilt evident in his blue eyes. "She thought I would never learn from that mistake..."

Vala felt sympathy as she stared into his sad eyes. She knew what it was like for people to not feel like she was worth a second chance after everything her symbiote had made her do. She placed her hand over his and rubbed her thumb across it. "You have. I can tell."

Rodney looked up at her startled. "You.. You can?" He asked.

"I know what it's like.. I've screwed up a lot with the SGC and with Qetesh's former slaves.. I know exactly how you feel."

Rodney stared up with hope at Vala who tried to convey a sympathetic, sad smile.

"How can I make up for it?" He asked quietly.

Vala smiled. "I have an idea.."

"What is it?" Rodney asked wanting to get rid of the burden and guilt he had been caring for too long.

"You can join SG-1." Vala stated.

Rodney shook his head. "How will that help?"

"You'll be doing good in the Galaxy. You'll learn what it's like to care for others.." Vala reasoned.

"I.. I don't know." Rodney stated. "I'd be working with the one who I almost.." Rodney looked ill at the thought that he could have killed Teal'c with his time estimate.

"We all know what it's like.. Teal'c especially. He understands more then any of us... He works and works, never stopping to right the wrongs he did for so long in his past."

Rodney's eyes stared at Vala in understanding at the mention of the Ex First Primes old life.

Vala tilted her head. "Where all in the same boat Rodney. Just normal people trying to make up for mistakes. You'd belong with us."

Rodney's eyes looked longingly at Vala's. Rodney was never much of a people person.. Always too smart for the people his age, growing up. He wasn't even very good with his own family.. Too belong.. What would that feel like? Just this once?.. "Okay..."

Rodney suddenly smiled and chuckled.

Vala tilted her head. She smiled as she enjoyed the sounds of Rodney's laughs. The man didn't laugh often, but Vala noticed whenever she was around he did. It made her feel special.

"I just thought of something..."

"What?" Vala asked curious.

"Sam thought I was bad.. Just wait until she gets too know Kavanagh!"


	4. Two for One

Dr. Elizabeth Weir waited patiently in the conference room. Currently, she was waiting for a briefing with General Landry, but he was busy in his office dealing with his fellow General, O'Neill.

Elizabeth didn't really know what it was all about but she could guess. She could hear snippets from their voices though the other side of the door whenever one of them rose the level of their voice. Something about firing people on personal feelings or whatever and not asking Landry about it first. She could also reason it had been about a scientist.. or three.. That reason her knowing being? Her eyes kept drifting to the opposite of the conference table. A big stack of dessert plates and 'I'm sorry', 'Can we still be buddies?' notes, where piled high on the far end of the table. Three skittish looking scientists kept wandering in and out of the room, bringing pilfered cafeteria desserts including a wide assortment of cakes, jelly, cookies, and muffins. They left them there as some sort of peace offering.

Elizabeth decided it was best if she didn't know about it. It would only make her cautious that she could get fired if she ticked the wrong people off, if she choose too accept the job, and she was not the grovelling kind to do what these strange three where doing. She wondered if this was a common occurrence or not.

The door to General Landry's office opened and General O'Neill walked out with a frown. He took one look at the mountain of desserts, rolled his eyes and snatched a peace of cake and left muttering to himself.

General Landry smiled at Dr. Weir from the door too his office and went over too her. "Dr. Weir."

"General." Elizabeth bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

"You know why you're here?" The General asked.

"Yes.. You want me too fill in for Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, we wouldn't want too say that. Those are tough shoes too fill.., but yes we'd like you to be our new Head Linguist."

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm a peace negotiator General.."

"Yes I know, and that's a bonus as we could use someone with you're skills too make peace arrangements with various species we meet.. It's a two for one!" The General continued to smile.

Elizabeth looked down at the paperwork she had been given before she had been given a ride too the base. Her frown evident.

"Something wrong?" Landry asked.

"It's just.." She looked up. "Why me?"

"Because you're the best person for the job!" Landry answered sincerely.

Elizabeth wasn't so sure about that. She had been turned down too attend Atlantis after her work on the Outpost, when SG-1 took the job. If her skills where so good why hadn't she been allowed to go even with them there?

Elizabeth shook the thought away. She had too remember her being left behind wasn't that horrible. She got too stay on Earth with her Husband and dog. That meant something.. Sure it was a once in a life time opportunity, but so was working for Stargate Command right?

Elizabeth looked up. "Alright."

"Good." Landry smiled and clasper her on the shoulder as they stood up.

A knock was heard and the two looked over as Vala skipped into the conference room dragging McKay by the hand. "General!" She singsonged. Vala then noticed the pile of goodies and made her way over to it too grab a stack of cookies.

The General looked too Dr. Weir. "I'll call Dr. Lee too show you too your new office."

Elizabeth bowed her head. "Thank you General."

Rodney pointed to Elizabeth. "You work here now?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, Rodney. I'm the new Head Linguist."

Rodney nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other then."

"Guess so." She replied kindly, then left as Dr. Lee appeared at the door.

"So." Vala leaned over the desk. "Guess what General?"

"What?" Landry asked not sure he wanted to hear about any surprises.

Vala grinned. "Better call back Muscles! You can take SG-1 off the standby list!"


End file.
